Los Lewis
by kyoshiob69
Summary: Lost girl no me pertenece. Lauren pertenece a una familia "maldita"y Bo no puede estar lejos de ella
1. Chapter 1

"Quienes les conocían sabían que en su familia ningún cónyuge sobrevivía , por ello les llamaban "brujos", "malditos" y hasta "asesinos", más ninguna era cercana a la realidad, al menos lo que se imaginaban ellos mismos como destinados a la pérdida . No importa de que género fuera con quien contrajeran nupcias el resultado era el mismo...la muerte."-

- Como esta Ginny?- hablo Lauren en tono bajo mientras tomaba asiento junto a su hermano. Dante miro a Lauren mostrando sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, su esposa fue la más reciente víctima de su "maldición".

- Esta arriba en su habitación... Lo, como le voy a decir a mi hija que su madre esta muerta...?- Lauren suspiro y dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano

- No hay una manera fácil de hacer esto, recuerdas que yo misma tuve que ir a terapia con Charlotte? Sólo intenta hacerlo lo más fácil posible, tienes que ser fuerte para ella de ahora en adelante. - Dante asintió - iré a ver como va el funeral y haré los preparativos necesarios para que tu enfoques tu atención a mi linda sobrina.

Lauren camino a través de los enormes pasillos de la Mansión Lewis dando cordiales saludos a los presentes que asistieron a dar su último adiós a su cuñada. Ella misma aún no lograba entender porque esto les ocurría a ellos? Su abuela perdió a su marido , su madre si misma había perdido ya ha tres maridos y ella misma perdió a su esposa no hace más de cinco años y ahora su hermano estaba pasando por el mismo dolor... Lauren no encontraba ninguna explicación lógica , todas las muertes eran por demás "normales" accidentes montando a caballo, golpes en la cabeza, infartos, picaduras de serpientes, la única muerte que no seguía esta lógica era la de su propia esposa ella fue asesinada a tiros, su caso nunca fue resuelto...

El personal de la funeraria llego minutos después para disponer del cuerpo, Ginny estaba inconsolable y era duro de ver, más tanto ella como su madre sabían que el dolor disminuiría con el tiempo.

La vida seguía su curso, y eso Lauren lo sabía al posar su mirada en una linda rubia que tomaba un bocadillo que ofrecía el catering del funeral. Lauren se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro y tendiendo su tarjeta de presentación . La rubia acepto gustosa

-Espero verte pronto...- Lauren dejo las palabras en el aire y salió del lugar para salir a pasar un buen rato. Después de tantas muertes se prometió no dejarse caer como cuando perdió a su mujer.

Lauren se encontró bebiendo en su bar preferido. Estaba de caza. Ella simplemente se sentó ahí mirando inaccesible , en poco tiempo una hermosa morena con un cuerpo de envidia y una sonrisa con hoyuelo estaba frente a ella

- Hola soy Bo- dijo la morena tomando asiento en su pequeña mesa- puedo invitarte algo ?- Lauren sonrió y dio un último trago a su bebida

- Depende de que es ese algo...- sonrió maliciosa . Esta insinuación sólo alentó más a Bo

- Dime lo que quieres entonces...- respondió Bo bebiendo el resto de su propia copa sin dejar de lado los ojos marrones frente a ella

- Veamos que tienes ...

Su atracción sexual era evidente, no había más que hablar...salieron del bar con la esperanza de pasar un buen momento


	2. Chapter 2

Gemidos y lamentos llenaban la habitación . Dos cuerpos femeninos deboraban el uno al otro, era como una lucha donde ambos lados resultaban ganadores. Un orgasmo tras otro.

Ellas no se habían visto nunca, sin embargo sus cuerpos parecían conocer el uno al otro desde siempre. Fue una noche estupenda.

- Quieres algo de comer?- dijo Bo después de segundos de silencio con una sábana roja de seda cubriendo su aún sudoroso cuerpo.

- No , gracias. Tengo que irme- respondió Lauren poniéndose de pie y colocando su ropa interior de nuevo. Bo se incorporó a el instante

- Tengo un buen vino y unos bocadillos que...- insistió Bo, ella no quería que la rubia se fuera aún

- Estoy bien, tuve la cena antes de salir y debo estar en casa pronto para ir al trabajo- Lauren estaba completamente vestida ahora . Bo salió de la cama completamente desnuda

- Puedo saber tu nombre?- pregunto locuaz mente con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Lauren Lewis- Lauren le tendió la mano en señal de presentación . Bo le recibió gustosa

- Bo Dennis...- dijo en un ronroneo. Lauren rió ante eso

- Bueno, Bo, fue una buena noche. Tengo que ir ahora...- Lauren comenzó su salida atraves de la elegante habitacion finamente decorada

- Espera! Me darías tu número ? Ya sabes por si algún día queremos repetir?- dijo casi suplicante. Lauren sonrió y tomo el lápiz labial que se encontraba en el tocador y garabateo un número en el espejo.

- Nos veremos... Bo- y salió por la puerta . Bo tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Era otra que mordía el anzuelo.

Bo recibió el desayuno más tarde y se encontró marcando el número que la rubia le dejara esta madrugada

- "Buenos días usted esta llamando a el convento de la hermana Esther..."- Bo colgó y miro a el número una vez más, talvez se había equivocado , marco una vez más obteniendo la misma respuesta ... Lauren le había timado! Esto era un desafío . Aunque en realidad no lo era...

Bo hizo lo segundo que le vino a la mente llamar a su mano derecha.

Dyson apareció en la pantalla de su computadora . Un galán como siempre

- Como estas hoy Bo?- pregunto radiante. El siempre ha tenido un enamorado de su jefa pero jamás había hecho un movimiento para que ella lo supiera. Eran sólo buenos amigos

- Bien. Como están los mercados hoy?- Bo amaba su trabajo. La compra y venta de activos en la bolsa .

- Como siempre has acertado. - Bo sonrió complacida- has triplicado tu cuenta bancaria, eres muy buena en esto Bo

- A caso lo dudabas!? Me ofendes- Bo fingió molestia. Dyson rió - es bueno saber que no he perdido mi toque. Ahora...- Bo soltó un suspiro- que sabes de una tal Lauren Lewis?

Dyson tecleo rápidamente en su ordenador en busca de la información . En segundos una imagen de una bella rubia apareció en su pantalla junto a su biografía

- Ella es ... Wow !- exclamo Dyson hojeando en la información ante el. Bo entorno los ojos

- Eso ya lo se Dyson, dame información útil- resoplo

- No lo decía por eso, aunque entiendo el interés en esta "empresa"- respondió - el asunto es que la mujer es doctora y en realidad no tiene sólo un doctorado, tiene como una larga lista de ellos, de los cuales sólo puedo pronunciar un par...veamos... Tiene uno en cirugía general , patología, genética, sicológia , sociología ...y pertenece a una familia de cafetaleros ...es de una familia acomodada, y posee una clínica y un centro cultural, ambos bastante estables y concurridos aunque nada en comparación con lo que estas acostumbrada a invertir...- explico Dyson

- Sabía que no era una mujer cualquiera- sonrió Bo

- Te has acostado con ella?- pregunto aunque el ya sabía la respuesta

- Que tengas un buen día!- Bo corto la comunicación y tomo las llaves de su auto, tenía una visita que hacer

Lauren había vuelta a la Mansión Lewis sólo para tomar un baño y un jugo de naranja, el trabajo le esperaba .

Ella había dado un chequeo en la clinica, que como siempre marchaba como un reloj. Luego más tarde llego a su centro cultural de nombre Da Vinci donde hoy mostraba una exposición de un joven artista al que ella estaba dando su apoyo.

La noche trasncurria de charla en charla entre los asistentes hasta que se encontró con la morena de la noche anterior. Lauren forzó una sonrisa. Bo le miro y podía la excitación ya formando en su interior

- Verás - Bo se acercó hasta estar a unos pasos de la rubia- llame a este numero que garabateaste a mi espejo y me respondió una ancianita en el convento de Esther- ante el anuncio Lauren reprimió una risa- al principio creí haber marcado mal...no fue así

- No se de que estas hablando. Ese es mi número - aseguro Lauren con una sonrisa genuina esta vez. Bo frunció el ceño

- Lauren realmente quiero pasar tiempo contigo...

- Conozco a las personas de tu tipo. Cada conquista es como un trofeo , una vez que lo has ganado lo olvidas- Bo gimió internamente

- Yo no soy así ...- aseguro Bo y tendió su propia tarjeta de presentación a Lauren que la tomo- déjame desmostrar que no lo soy...

Bo estaba intentando lo mejor, y Lauren por un momento lo medito. Luego una mujer un poco mayor se acercó a la pareja y miro a Bo

- Espere tu llamada- dijo la mujer a Bo y luego miro a Lauren y de vuelta a Bo - pero veo que eso no va a suceder...- concluyo en un siseo y se alejó del par de mujeres

- Bueno...- dijo Lauren sonriendo triunfante ella había dado en el blanco- yo te llamo- dijo y camino hacia la mochedumbre no antes de mirar atrás a la morena y romper ante sus ojos la tarjeta que le diere y depositar los pequeños trozos en la bandeja del mesero que paso junto a su lado.

Bo simplemente permaneció ahí de pie...

EL DIA SIGUIENTE

Lauren salia por las puertas cristalinas del Da Vinci

- Buen día Jhon -saludo a el joven portero con una dulce sonrisa

- Gracias. Que tenga un buen día Sra Lewis- respondió respetuoso. Lauren asintió y bajo la escalinata para encontrar a Bo frente a ella recargada de un bonito BMW negro y una rosa en la mano

- Bo, que haces ante un letrero que dice "no pisar el cesped"?- cuestiono Lauren llegando a donde estaba la mujer. Bo le tendió la rosa roja - gracias- agradeció Lauren tomando la rosa

- Digamos que no soy alguien a quien le guste hacer lo que le mandan o seguir las reglas...así que yo sólo pisaría el césped si eso me acerca más a lo que quiero- informo Bo con total confianza y sonrisa ganadora . Lauren rió

- Es lo que veo...más tengo un consejo. Aveces seguir las reglas te ayuda a conseguir lo que quieres ...- aseguro Lauren respondiendo al coqueteo. Ambas disfrutaban de este juego suyo. Bo le dio una tarjeta una vez más . Lauren la tomo

- Sólo espera a que me vaya antes de que la rompas - dijo Bo con un pequeño puchero- la última vez senti feo...

Bo subió a su auto. En ese instante el teléfono de Lauren sonó y ella contesto

- Realmente quiero conocer a ti ... Lauren- la voz en la otra linea era Bo. Lauren abrió la boca y miro tras los vidrios ligeramente polarizados del auto de la morena . Ahí estaba Bo saludando a ella con una enorme sonrisa- te llamare más tarde. O puedes llamar a mi...de esta manera se que ahora tienes mi número

Bo le guiño un ojo a Lauren que sonrió ampliamente a la mujer y le miraba salir para el tráfico de la ciudad. Esto era sin duda interesante...


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren pasó toda la noche y esta mañana recibiendo mensajes de Bo. Lauren tenía que dar crédito a ella, la mujer era persistente.

- Jazmín ha llegado nuestra postulante para el manejo de cuentas?- inquirió a su secretaria .

- Si, ha llegado hace unos momentos le he guiado a tu oficina

- Gracias . Si te necesito te llamo.

Informo Lauren caminando a su oficina en el Da Vinci.

- Crystal es bueno ver que te has interesado en mi ofrecimiento- saludos Lauren a la bella rubia y cayo en su asiento tras el escritorio de cristal

- La verdad es que no estaba muy segura...- respondió la joven con una sonrisa nerviosa . Lauren sonrió cálidamente a ella

- He visto tu currículum y debo decir que me rsorprendio ver que has trabajado en la bolsa como corredor, más creí que mi ofrecimiento encajara perfectamente en ti- dijo Lauen mientras sentía la vibración del teléfono en el bolsillo de su traje sastre

- Yo nunca he hecho este asunto escort antes ...en ninguno de los lados- un rubor se formó en sus mejillas

- Descuida. Primero que nada quiero hacer una pequeña prueba a ti para estar segura de que podrás hacer esto.

Lauren garabateo un par de datos en un pequeña tarjeta en blanco y se lo tendió a a la joven frente a ella

- Nos encontraremos ahí en el lugar y tiempo indicado...

Crystal se despidió de Lauren con la promesa de encontrarse más tarde esa noche.

El teléfono no había parado de sonar avisando que los mensajes de texto se acumulaban uno tras otro. El tono de llamada llego

- Sabes, ser ignorada no me hace sentir muy bien- era Bo. Lauren sonrio- me preocupaba que algo pasara a ti...

- Asi que me olvide de la tecnologia y vine

Lauren miro a la entrada de su oficina para ver a Bo elegantemente vestida mostrando a ella una sonrisa brillante con el teléfono aún en su oreja

Lauren colgó . Bo entro en el lugar mirando alrededor , un poco maravillada. Bo se sentó donde fuera Crystal hace unos momentos

- No podías haber pensado que estaba ocupada con el trabajo en vez de ser tan dramática?- dijo Lauren levantando una ceja con la sonrisa aún en los labios. Bo sólo se encogió de hombros

- Me preocupe por ti, tardaste mucho en contestar y no devolvían mis textos

- No es necesario. No soy una damisela en apuros, puedo cuidarme muy bien yo sola- afirmo Lauren

- Bueno lo siento pero mi madre siempre me educo para proteger a otros y mi padre me contaba tantas historias de caballería que parece salir en mi muy natural- dijo Bo con un tono casi arrogante y sonrisa en el rostro

- Suerte en encontrar a la princesa en la torre esperando para ser salvada- alentó Lauren en el mismo tono que Bo.- y dejando eso de lado. Que te ha traído aquí? - Bo se preparaba para dar más parloteo - Realmente...? - ánimo Lauren arreglando un par de papeles para su próxima conferencia

- Tenia interés por ver donde trabajas...y tengo la esperanza de que me permitas llevarte a dar una vuelta?- la primera parte salió uniforme más las últimas palabras parecían casi un susurro . Bo estaba nerviosa y Lauren disfrutaba de ver este lado de ella

- Vamos entonces!- exclamo Lauren - tengo una hora libre antes de que tenga que hablar a mi grupo de sexualidad humana, el antiguo profesor era incompetente así que yo tengo que terminar de impartir el taller.

Bo estaba en la luna . Lauren profesional era más que sexy!

- Vámonos entonces Doctor, no desperdiciemos el tiempo

Lauren esperaba que la morena le llevara a algún bar, un restaurante o algo por el estilo más fue gratamente sorprendida cuando se encontraron paseando por un bonito jardín a unas cuadras de Da Vinci y caminaron bajo la sombra de los frondosos y grandes árboles que estaban en el lugar . Tomaron nieve de limón , compartieron un pequeño aperitivo de frutas y alimentaron a las palomas mientras miraban las pequeñas fuentes de agua.

Habian tenido un muy buen tiempo y ambas se encontraron deseando repetir ese grato momento.

El resto del día paso como siempre para ellas.

Mas tarde esa noche

Crystal conducía por la zona rosa de Toronto . Sexo servidoras formadas en fila sobre las banquetas y acotaciones en espera de ser llevadas con algún conductor. Crystal pronto encontró a la pelirroja que estaba buscando. Se detuvo frente a ella y bajo la ventanilla . La pelirroja se acercó a ella mascando su chicle con la boca abierta y su poca ropa de cuero

- Hola guapa! - hablo la pelirroja asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla fisgoneando el auto de lujo

- Cuanto- pregunto la rubia

- Quinietos la hora , si quieres algo especial aumenta doscientos y nada de maso o sado, al jefe no le gusta que maltraten la merca

Crystal le desbloqueo la puerta y la pelirroja subió al auto . Pronto llegaron a el motel y Crystal se vio a si misma teniendo el mejor sexo que había tenido , esta era la mejor prueba nunca.

La pelirroja había terminado su trabajo y se encontraba emparejando su peluca roja y ropas , mientras Crystal le miraba casi fascinada con el cuerpo boca abajo y una sábana blanca cubriendo solo una pequeña parte de su trasero. La mujer se volvió a verle mientras se sentaba en la cama. Crystal aprovecho el momento y le robo un beso a la mujer. Esto hizo que se levantará y alejará de golpe

- Que estas haciendo!?- exclamo

-... Yo...- Crystal no lo sabía ella simplemente lo hizo

- No acabamos de hacer el amor! Te di un servicio, no soy tu novia ni nada por el estilo!- gruño la pelirroja . Crystal se incorporó en la cama dejando caer la sábana

- Lo siento Lauren...

- No soy Lauren en este momento!- enfatizo enojada

- Disculpa pero nunca había hecho esto y yo...no se que sigue...te pago?...no se...

Lauren se quitó la peluca ya no tenía caso que continuara con esto.

- Para empezar. Nunca salgas de tu personaje, si las mujeres quieren que les trates como putas hazlo, si quieren ser una monja cachonda has que se sientan como una. Tienes que ser quien haga sus fantasías realidad. No al contrario.- explico Lauren cubriendo su cuerpo con una gabardina

- Lo siento...- se disculpó Crystal

- Descuida, ya veremos este tipos de detalles con el tiempo. Pero has hecho un buen trabajo con todo lo demás - felicito Lauren- te espero mañana para que firmes los papeles y te presente a tus compañeras de trabajo

Lauren salió del cuarto y Crystal sonrió más que satisfecha. Ella tenía el trabajo! Y ella sólo acaba de tener sexo con una mujer hermosa...


	4. Chapter 4

Crystal garabateo su firma hoja tras hoja sobre las líneas punteadas.

- Listo- anuncio tendiendo las hojas a Lauren. Lauren las acepto y le tendió un par más - y esto que es?

- Contrato de confidencialidad . Has aceptado tu nómina como una empleada aquí en el Da Vinci , pero sobre tu empleo real es necesario que mantengas el secreto y no quiero correr riesgos. - informo Lauren seriamente

- Esta bien, lo entiendo totalmente - Crystal firmo en siquiera leer el papel . Lauren le miro escéptica

- Estas segura de no leer el? Que sucede si esty vendiendo a ti al mercado negro o algo así?

- No, tu me estas confiando el trato con estas mujeres y hombres a quienes tratas de ayudar. Además de intentar vender mis órganos a el mercado negro lo habrías hecho la noche anterior - dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Me gusta mucho tu confianza - dijo Lauren. - Lista para conocer a tus compañeras de trabajo?

- Más que preparada!

Minutos más tarde Lauren les guia por un complejo de apartamentos donde sólo si tienes una excelente fluidez economica te podrías permitir una renta como esa. Tomaron el ascensor hasta el ático . Cruzaron una puerta de madera finamente trabajada e ingresaron a el lugar . Nada exsesivamente lujoso pero si con clase. Y lo más importante era extrañamente acogedor

- Las chicas debe estar en la terraza. Las tres vivirán aquí durante el tiempo que dure el contrato, los trabajos con las clientas puede o ser eneste mismo lugar, todo depende de donde ellas se sientan cómodas, pero como puedes ver el lugar lo tiene casi todo

Crystal asintió mirando a donde quiera que pasaban, ciertamente era una especie de lugar de ensueño pero supuso que así tenía que ser para generar los habientes adecuados

Pronto llegaron a donde otra rubia estaba haciendo abdominales sobre una pequeña colchoneta y una morena tomaba el sol en un muy pequeño bikini .

- Veo que han comenzado temprano, es bueno ver que toman el trabajo en serio- felicito Lauren sonriendo a las bellas mujeres - como te fue con tu hijo , Evony?

Evony bajo sus lentes de sol un poco y miro a Lauren

- Cada día Massimo esta más grande, aunque fue solo hace unos días que le vi, ese chico me sorprende !

- Es bueno saber eso- dijo sincera - y que tal tu cita de ayer , Tamsin?

La rubia dejo sus ejercicios y puso atención a el dúo recién llegado

- No había chispa ...así que he pasado de ella- dijo encogiendo se de hombros y sirviendo una gran vaso de agua

- Me alegra que ambas estén aquí. Les presento a su nueva compañera- Lauren dio paso a Crytal- ella es Crystal espero que le ayuden a sentirse cómoda y la apoyen en lo que necesite

Ambas mujeres saludaron enérgicamente a la nueva

- Que bueno ! Evony y yo estábamos por sucumbir ante la presión! Se que somos las mejores pero tener que atender a tantas mujeres es simplemente agotador ...- declaro Tamsin haciendo a todos reír

- Yo las dejo tengo trabajo en la clinica, cualquier cosa saben mi número , pronto vendré a revisar esa agenda con ustedes

Las mujeres se despidieron de Lauren y reanudaron su charla .

Bo por otra parte estaba trepando por las paredes. No hera que el viejo frente a ella se negará a vender su empresa por la cantidad que ella ofrecía si no que aparte de ello se estaba insinuando descaradamente a ella! Era asqueroso...

- Dimitri ...- dijo con dientes apretados y una sonrisa muy falsa mientras alejaba la mano del anciano de su pierna bajo la mesa - no encontrarás otra oferta tan generosa como la mía , para el día de mañana no valdrá ni la mitad de lo que te ofrezco

- Sólo si tienes sexo conmigo- eso fue todo. Bo se levantó de su silla en el restaurante y miro a el hombre

- Cuando mañana tu empresa se vaya en picada , y tus activos no valgan nada vendrás a mi rogando por ello!

Bo salió bastante molesta del lugar. Ese viejo pensaba que por ser mujer no sabía hacer negocios o que al parecer los tratos los sellaba en la cama. Ella estaba más allá de molesta!

AL DIA SIGUIENTE TEMPRANO EN LA MAÑANA

Bo saco sus brazo a través de las mantas y tomo el molesto teléfono para responder a la insistente llamada . Era Dimitri

- Mi oferta ayer fue de 5 millones en efectivo ...más eso fue ayer, los mercados han cambiado...- Bo corto el parloteo del hombre rogando por dos millones más . Bo sonrió malisiosamente- de hecho si esperas que yo adquiera tu empresa sólo te daré 1.7 millones , lo tomas o lo dejas...?

El silencio llego a través de la línea , luego una serie de maldiciones de escucharon en el fondo

- Bien! Pero que sea en efectivo- Bo sonrió más amplio y salió de la cama

- Tienes un trato. Te veré en una hora ten listos los papeles- y colgo

Bo había hecho el trato más maravilloso de la semana. La compra de esta empresa de papel en el mercado canadiense podría verse como una pérdida de dinero más Bo ya tenía un comprador en Alemania que buscaba una expansión en América del Norte y ella vendería la empresa por más de 50 millones. Ella estaba extasiada! Más lo único en su mente era ver a la bella doctora . Así que tras la firma de su contrato millonario una par de llamadas internacionales ella visitaría a la mujer que plagara cada pensamiento en su cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

LA MANSION LEWIS

Como la tradición familiar marcaba , todos los miembros de la familia se encuentran reunidos para comer juntos , de la misma manera en que se hacia con los desayunos y cenas o comidas dominicales.

Tanto Lauren como su hermano se encontraban sentados a la gran mesa que miraba semi vacía , a la cabeza de la mesa se encontraba Elizabeth , la matriarca Lewis.

- Donde esta mi nieta?- pregunto a la mesa, mientras la servidumbre se encargaba de servir la mesa.

- Esta en su habitación...- dijo con pesar Dante

- A caso deliberadamente esta faltando a las tradiciones familiares!?- la matriarca se sentía insultada. Lauren intercedió , lo mejor que podía hacerlo...

- Madre deja pasar esto, ella es sólo una niña...- Elizabeth le interrumpió

- Tu misma eras una niña cuando tu padre mi primer marido falleció - explico la matriarca- y tu hermano paso justo por lo mismo cuando mi tercer marido nos dejo de manera tan desafortunada , más nunca permití que actuarán de manera tan irrespetuosa .- Lauren intento en vano contradecir lo dicho. Elizabeth no se lo permitió-si vive bajo mi techo tiene que seguir mis reglas- enfatizo. Lauren resoplo y pincho el brocoli en su plato. Su madre era sin duda difícil de tratar, más Lauren no le juzgaba, ser madre y viuda en un mundo de hombres con tantas responsabilidades te hacia duro , más tenía que ser o no habrían sobrevivido a los golpes de la vida. Nadie en la mesa tenía nada que objetar.

Tiempo después Ginny se unió a ellos no sin muecas y gimotear sobre su plato en la mesa .

- Como va el trabajo, Lauren? - Elizabeth siempre se había sentido orgullosa de su hija y no dudaba en demostrar eso.

- Es agradable, ya sabes que el personal a mi cargo mantiene las cosas marchando en excelentes condiciones- respondió Lauren dando una suave sonrisa. Elizabeth asintió y miro a Dante

- Y tu hijo? Cuando vuelves al Despacho? Seguramente esa asistente tuya no podrá hacer lo que un verdadero abogado hace.

- Kenzi es muy capaz, y no tomara demasiado tiempo para que le entreguen su propia cédula y le demos una oficina real.- Dante apreciaba a la pequeña morena, es una luchadora y nunca dejaba caer un trato por más que la presión recayera sobre ella. Sería una adhision para ellos en un futuro próximo , como un socio del jurídico . - y yo estaba pensando en tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones con Ginnny. Creo que nos sentaría muy bien alejarnos de todo esto , además aún tiene quince días de vacaciones y...- Dante sintió el nudo en la garganta , era difícil nombrar a su esposa en estos momentos, se aclaró la garganta y continuo- a grandes rasgos es lo que tengo en mente por el momento...

Elizabeth asintió y todos volvieron la atención a el resto de comida en la mesa.

Despues de la comida Lauren no tenía nada en su agenda para el día , así que dadas las circunstancias se tomo unos momentos para ver el altar ofrecido a todos sus seres queridos con sus retratos y veladoras frente a cada uno de ellos , más de cinco cónyuges descansaban ya en paz. Lauren se reclinó en su asiento no muy lejos del la pequeña mesa portadora de su altar y miro fijamente a los hombres y mujeres frente a ella.

Como médico Lauren sabía que el cuerpo humano estaba destinado a perecer de un momento a otro...sin embargo porque cada cónyuge que se unía a un Lewis perecía no mucho tiempo después pasaban a mejor vida. No había una explicación científica para entender esta sucesión de hechos ... Lauren suspiro y cerro los ojos ante el recuerdo de su difunta esposa...como extrañaba a Tifanny...

- Tenia un tiempo en el que no ponías atención a ellos- dijo Elizabeth de pie tras el asiento de Lauren- me alegra que no les allas olvidados , sin duda lo aprecian...

- Como científica que soy se que eso es imposible, más una parte de mi no quiere más que tu tengas razón...- dijo Lauren suspirando y abriendo de nueva cuenta los ojos. Cuando se disponía a levantarse su teléfono sonó . Al leer el mensaje una sonrisa apareció en su faz. Elizabeth no se perdió el detalle

- Tienes que ir?- cuestiono la matriarca sabía el ya la respuesta más le intrigaba quien traía esa reacción a su hija. Lauren respondió a Bo diciendo que le encontraría en su lugar en un par de horas. Volvió a su madre

- Debo ir a la clínica para unos papeles...y luego puede que me quede un tiempo para revisar mis cultivos de laboratorio...no me esperen, seguramente dormiré en la oficina- Lauren mintió porque no planeaba dar a su madre munición para acosar a ella. Y mintió a Bo al decir que tenía mucho trabajo y por ello debía esperar hasta que ella llegara a su departamento , ella debía mantener el control de esa situación , más con alguien del tipo de Bo.

- Bueno.- Elizabeth sabía que mentía , sin embargo dejo ir el asunto tarde o temprano si esta persona era importante para su hija encontraría a la mujer causante de ello muy pronto- cuidado en el camino, ya sabes como se pone el pavimento con la nieve.

Lauren se despidió de su madre con un beso y se fue a la clínica , en realidad si tenía un par de cosas que cuidar ahí , además por alguna razón no podía mentir a su madre en su totalidad.

Bo por su parte estaba ansiosa corriendo de lado a lado de su piso para que se viere perfecto cuando la bella doctora decidiera aparecer.

No podía esperar para ver a la mujer que colmaba su mente ...


	6. Chapter 6

Bo jugueteaba con una fresa entre sus dedos antes de untar la punta en jarabe de chocolate , se relamió los labios ante el suculento fruto, lo acercó lentamente a sus labios , más se bajardetuvo antes de morder ella...miro a la mujer desnuda junto a ella y dando una sonrisa descarada , corrió la pequeña fruta roja desde la base del cuello de la mujer para bajar a recorrer primero el pezón izquierdo y luego el derecho...

- Al parecer alguien esta juguetona esta noche...- dijo Lauren con una risita - me haces cosquillas... Ahhh- un gemido abandono sus labios cuando cuando la lengua de Bo limpio el pequeño rastro húmedo que el chocolate había dejado desde su cuello -... Mmmm...se siente bien

- Es bueno saberlo- respondió Bo sonriendo sin dejar de presionar besos húmedos sobre el vientre plano de la rubia, podía sentir los músculos contraer bajo su tacto y ella lo amaba , cada sensación , cada roce, cada suspiro, cada gemido... Bo era oficialmente adicta a Lauren. - aunque nadie se ha quejado antes...usualmente vuelven por más - dijo socarronamente mirando a la rubia haciendo su camino a su zona aún más baja

Y estas simples palabras rompieron la burbuja en la que Lauren había estado flotando desde que llegara a el departemento de la morena, para ser recibida por vino, cena y un montón de orgasmos alucinantes, pero sin embargo tenía que ser esa deliciosa boca de ella la que le recordará la realidad . Esta mujer no era su novia ni mucho menos, esto sólo era diversión y justo ahora se había terminado. Lauren exhalo ruidosamente y salió de debajo de Bo que se limitaba a mirar en el asombro, esto era parte del juego erótico ?

- Por que has abierto la boca?- dijo Lauren en tono desdeñoso mientras buscaba en la habitación por su pantaleta, donde rayos había quedado!?

- Disculpa...?- Bo no entendía este repentino cambio de humor , hace unos segundos retosaban entre ellas y la pasaban de maravilla y ahora la rubia parecía ...enfadada?-..no entiendo...que?- intento gesticular Bo pero fue interrumpida por Lauren que al parecer había encontrado lo que buscaba

- Olvídalo ...me voy, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer el día de mañana...

Eso era obviamente una mentira , sin embargo por alguna razón Lauren quería permanecer lejos de la morena por un tiempo, curioso ya que se supone que no le generé ninguna emoción y estos encuentros se limitaban a el placer que de ello conseguían , más Lauren estaba percibiendo algo y no le gustaba el significado de eso, así que lo evitaría .

Bo sin capacidad intelectual suficiente para comprender lo que había sucedido , se quedo justo donde estaba mirando a la rubia desaparecer por la puerta de su habitación . Que había hecho mal? Y más importante ... Que acaba de suceder!? Bo exhalo ruidosamente y de tumbo de espaldas sobre su inmensa cama y grito

- Mujeres!- exclamo ruidosamente y dejo que el cansancio de sus acciones con la hermosa rubia tomarán peaje en ella y sucumbió al sueño, donde Lauren con sólo una bata de laboratorio era la protagonista

UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUÉS EN LA MANSION LEWIS

Lauren había conducido toda la noche , o lo poco que quedaba de ella, con un sólo pensamiento en la cabeza . Que acaba de hacer? A caso ella se enojó con la morena por "comparar" a ella con sus anteriores conquistas? Era una ofensa o era otra cosa? Y más aún, porque le importaba!?

MANSION LEWIS

Lauren entro en la gran sala para encontrar una gran sorpresa ante ella

- Que hora es esta de llegar , hija? Comenzaba a preocuparme por ti ...- dijo Elizabeth- y mira quien a vuelto!- expreso gustosa la mujer mayor

- Si madre, estas no son horas descentres para que una mujer vuelva a casa...donde has pasado la noche? Con otra de tus conquistas?

- Charlotte...no deberías estar en la universidad?- cuestiono Lauren mientras veía a su hija , que al parecer había abandonado el estilo "emo" y ahora dadas sus palabras parecía pertenecer a algún grupo puritano...que estaba sucediendo hoy...?

- Que tiene de malo que quiera estar con mi familia?- repuso Charlotte...sin duda tenía la mente ágil de sus madres. Lauren suspiro y dejo su bolso en el sofá , tomo asiento frente a su madre y su hija y miro directo a la menor

- Que has hecho esta vez?

- Nada- respondio la pequeña rubia. Lauren frunció el ceño y le miro fijamente- me han expulsado...

Al escuchar las palabras Lauren podía sentir la construcción de una migraña...


	7. Chapter 7

- ...no comprendo...

- Ni yo tampoco. Pensaba que habías conseguido lo que querías de ella al acostarse...

- Que..?- Bo salió de su ensoñacion sobre lo ocurrido con la doctora y miro a Dyson.

- Me refiero, a que te preocupa tanto sobre esta mujer, sólo pasa a la próxima y asunto arreglado!- exclamo Dyson felizmente

Bo suspiro, Dyson no entendía que Lauren era...especial.

- Olvídalo - desestimo Bo- como te ha ido con mi padre?

- Como quieras- dijo Dyson como si nada, engullendo más de su desayuno- el negocio marcha de maravilla, sólo comparamos algunas cifras y lo demás es lo mismo de siempre...y el al igual que tu madre se preguntan cuando sentaras cabeza y les darás nietos- informo Dyson en tono burlón

Bo rodó los ojos.

- Es bueno saber que todo va bien. Y cuando será el día que no te miren o me miren y hablen del mismo asunto? Realmente es un fastidio...

- Bo, ellos sólo quieren lo mejor para ti, y no es como que te estés haciendo más joven..

- Me has llamado vieja!- Bo le dio un sape en la nuca, y se alejó- y te recuerdo que tu eres aún mayor que yo !- exclamo Bo saliendo por la puerta de entrada del departemento

MANSION LEWIS

Lauren acababa de colgar con el decano de la universidad de Charlotte y no estaba nada feliz.

- Como es posible que organizaras una revuelta en la escuela que culminara en actos de vandalismo !? - grito Lauren exasperada

- No fue de esa manera! Yo no controlo a los demás, si algunas cosas salieron de control no es asunto mío, la marcha era pacífica y por una buena causa! - defendió la rubia

- Y que causa sería esa?

- Una contra el libertinaje en que últimamente se vive! - Lauren frunció las cejas y por primera vez noto el anillo en el dedo anular de su hija

- Estas casada!?- exclamo Lauren en furia. Chalotte miro a la banda plateada en su dedo y sonrió a su madre

- Veo que a pesar de navegar por ahí diciendo que eres una persona de mente libre tus pensamiento son arcaicos...y para que conste, no lo soy, esto - mostró más la banda a su madre- simboliza mi voto , para llegar limpia a el matrimonio, es un voto de castidad.- anuncio firme la joven

Lauren se froto las sienes, que había sucedido con su hija?

- Ve a tu habitación. Más tarde se servirá la comida...- despidió Lauren a su hija que feliz de la vida se marchó de la sala . La matriarca Lewis miro divertida, sin duda Charlotte era la hija de Lauren.

- Madre no es nada gracioso...que ha sucedido a ella? Cuando se fue a estudiar se vestía de negro y llevaba el cabello morado y ahora vuelve diciendo que aborrece el sexo y ha hecho votos de castidad!?- Lauren no podía creerlo y mucho menos entender lo que estaba pasando aquí-

- Tómalo con calma, es joven, ya de le pasara...- aseguro su madre.

- Lo crees...? - cuestiono Lauren esperanzada

- Yo pase por ello contigo y tu hermano. Verás que pronto se encontrará a su misma - aseguro la mujer mayor con una sonrisa . Lauren exhalo y se relajó , esperaba que su madre tuviera la razón.

EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD

Bo tenía la firme intención de seguir adelante, de verdad se lo hacia, pero aquí sentada frente a una hermosa mujer en un bello vestido, bajo las luces centelleantes y lo único en que podía pensar era en besar y tocar a Lauren, mirar a la mujer llegar a su punto de clímax y ser ella la responsable por ello...

- Que sucede?- pregunto la bella mujer viendo la mirada perdida de su acompañante

- Lo siento, sólo pensando en el trabajo que tengo pendiente..- mintió Bo- que te parece si pedimos la cuenta y te llevo a tu casa o donde quieras ir antes de que vuelva a la enorme cantidad de trabajo que tengo que hacer...- sugirió Bo dando una sonrisa falsa a la mujer

- No tienes que mentir- dijo la mujer- se que no estas interesada, descuida- aseguro - espero que esa mujer caiga en tus encantos, porque tu Bo Dennis vales el tiempo...

Bo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa

- Gracias, yo espero que pronto encuentres a la indicada también, y que este pequeño intervalo no interfiera en futuros negocios...

- Descuida , mi marido no se enterara...

Bo sonrió educadamente y dieron la noche por terminada

CLÍNICA LEWIS

Lauren tenía una mañana muy agitada y ahora mismo en urgencias estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo, mirando a el paciente en frente de ella pidió un quirófano de inmediato , cuando corrió hasta la estación de enfermeras para indicar que algún otro médico le guardia le supliera en el lugar se encontró con Bo parada en el medio del caos sosteniendo un ramo de flores y mirando a ella. Lauren amarro su cabello y lo cubrió para entrar a quirófano pasando junto a la morena simplemente dijo

- No tengo tiempo...- salió tras su paciente sin siquiera mirar a la mujer a la cara.


	8. Chapter 8

**Se que algunos quieren leer los fics en inglés , más yo apesto en ello, por desgracia mi vocabulario en el es limitado. Intente usar el traductor de Google y debo decir " que rayos!?" Distorsiono todo el asunto jajajaja así hago un llamado a** quien** se interese En traducir los fics? Envíen a mi un PM o comentario y podremos trabajar en ello ;) **

**Sin más disfruten de la historia :)**

-...hora de la muerte 9:05pm..."

Lauren se quitó los guantes y bata quirúrgica bañados en sangre y salió del quirófano . Se sentía miserable, un joven de apenas 13años yacía muerto en la habitación tras ella y ahora tenía que informar a sus padres de ello. Más sabía que no podría mirar a los ojos a esas personas y decir que no logro salvar a su hijo. Así que con el pulso tembloroso y recargando su frente contra la fría pared del cuarto de titulares , tomo su teléfono y dijo a su colega en el caso que diera el las noticias a los padres.

- Sabes, no puedes caminar por ahí e ignorar a las personas!

Bo en el uso de sus encantos se encontró fácilmente accesando a donde sólo el personal debería hacerlo. Encontrando a Lauren recostada en un largo sofá de piel. Ella estaba enojada con la rubia

- Primero me abandonas como si nada en la cama y ahora me dejas parada como idiota en el medio de la sala de urgencias! No entiendo que sucede contigo o mejor aún podrías de una vez decirme que hice mal!?- ella había perdido su paciencia, nunca nadie le había tratado de manera tan desdeñosa, o talvez si, pero era porque ella había robado un buen negocio a alguien o se acosto con la mujer equivocada, pero ahora mismo no tenía la menor idea de porque Lauren le despreciaba. Y eso le irritaba aún más.

Lauren podía sentir el palpitar en sus sienes, lo último que quería ahora era tener que lidiar con la mujer.

- Bo, no tengo idea de como te han dejado entrar, pero ahora mismo no tengo ganas de hablar contigo...- intento sacar Lauren manteniendo el lío de emociones a la vanguardia

- No! Tu, Lauren Lewis hablaras conmigo! Esto no es un juego y nosotros no somos unos niños, así que...- la inesperada risa de Lauren le detuvo de sus palabras - te estas burlando!?- no podía creer esto

- Creí que me estabas contando una especie de chiste, por que tu Bo Dennis sin duda eres aún peor que un niño, me persiges sólo por querer mostrar a mi como tu nuevo y precioso jugete , tu misma lo has dicho esa noche, no se ni que haces de pie frente a mi si es obvio que tienes un montón de mujeres más con quien pasar el rato- y ahí estaba , Lauren lo dijo fuerte y claro. Y desde que Bo apareció en el hospital mirando directamente a los ojos de Bo

-...esto es por lo que dije que ninguna otra mujer se había quejado antes de mis dotes sexuales!?- Bo no podía creerlo- me estas diciendo que...estas celosa!?-por dentro ella hacia su baile feliz. Lauren estaba celosa!

Lauren frunció el ceño. Ella nunca fue una persona celosa, incluso con su esposa jamás experimento esas emociones y seguramente no iniciaría ahora. Así que opto por lo que mejor se le daba, huir. Tomando su bata del asiento en la mesa de enfrente ella comenzó su salida de la pequeña habitación . Sólo para ser a prensada por el cuerpo de Bo contra la puerta.

- Bo, déjame!- exigió , más Bo no tendría nada de eso. En vez, fijo su muslo entre las piernas de la rubia y beso su cuello. Sabía que Lauren amaba eso.

- No vas a ningún lado hasta que aceptes que estabas celosa de las otras mujeres y más importante - Bo dejo el cuello y miro a los ojos de Lauren- admite que te gusto

- En primer lugar, no, yo no estoy celosa, para ello tendría que tener sentimientos que no siento por ti - informo Lauren- y en segunda, es innegable que me gustas, de otra manera no habría tenido sexo contigo- respondió dando un acalorado beso en los labios de la morena y escapando de su agarre - ahora, si me disculpas, tengo pacientes que atender ...ya nos veremos Bo- y salió por la puerta

Para cuando Bo se recuperó del beso la bella médico ya no estaba ahí - Lauren!- exclamo en frustración . Luego sonrió, de alguna manera al parecer las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Bo volvió al trabajo con una única cosa en mente. Lauren Lewis sería la muerte de ella.

Lo que Bo aún no sabía era que tal pensamiento podría llegar a ser tan cierto...

EN ALGÚN BAR DE TORONTO

- Hey! Se que no me conoces- empezó la bella rubia- pero las demás mesas están llenas y...

- Por supuesto. Toma asiento. Soy Dyson- tendió la mano a la bella mujer

- Gracias. Soy Crystal- respondió tomando la mano ofrecida

- Un gusto Crystal. Y dime que hace una bella chica como tu sola en el bar?

- La verdad es que me acabo de mudar cerca de aquí y me recomendaron la comida de aquí y como puedes ver aún no tengo ningún amigo más allá de mi trabajo- respondió animadamente leyendo el menú

- Yo recién llegue de un trabajo que me encargo mi jefa. Así que se puede decir que estamos igual- Dyson con una sonrisa

- Te gusta ella?- Custiono Crytal notando el brillo en los ojos del hombre- no es que me quiera entrometer, pero por como hablas y te expresas puedo decir que es más que tu jefa?

- Tienes buen instinto. No me ofende. Y si, sin duda ella es más que una jefa para mi...por desgracia ella nunca me vera de esa manera...-dijo con pesar

- Descuida. Yo estoy en el mismo barco contigo...- aseguro Crystal compartiendo una risa con Dyson

- Bueno Crystal , tal parece que podremos ser buenos amigos !- anuncio Dyson- que tal si invito las bebidas!?- dijo emocionado

- Nunca rechazaría una bebida gratis...amigo


	9. Chapter 9

-... Crystal, has estudiado el caso que te entrege ayer?

Lauren cree que Crystal sería la indicada para este asunto en particular. Se trata de una mujer casada, que no ha encontrado la satisfacción sexual adecuada con su pareja y teme que al pedir de ella lo que quiere, esta le recrimine o deje de verla como siempre lo ha hecho. Una dama.

- Pero, supongo que es culpa de la esposa, no sabe ...- Lauren le corto, mirando a Crystal seriamente enojada.

- Deja que te aclare el punto de nuestro trabajo. Nosotros no pensamos nada de las parejas de nuestros clientes . Nos enfocamos simplemente en lo que los clientes necesitan. No juzgamos a nadie. Tu trabajo consiste en dar al cliente lo que necesite, con el fin de ayudar a ellos. Quedo claro!?

Crystal miro a la rubia, y luego miro a la mujer en la foto .- Si, lo entiendo. Y que exactamente lo que ella quiere?- dijo Crystal. Lauren sonrió, preve ser que ella había elegido a esta chica de manera correcta.

- Ella quiere ser tratada como una dama de la noche... Y tu le darás eso.- informo Lauren con una amplia sonrisa.

MANSION LEWIS

Hoy había sido el primer día de su hermano de vuelta a el trabajo y como siempre su madre insistió en que todos tenían que celebrar.

La sorpresa para Lauren fue que en pleno recibidor de la casa de encontraba tremendo arreglo de rosas rojas...

- Parece que alguien en esta cada tiene un admirador- hablo la matriarca Lewis. Lauren fingió ignorancia buscando con los ojos alguna tarjeta en el arreglo. Nada.

- Puede que sean para Freyja, es seguro decir que a pesar de su edad se mantiene muy bien conservada- dijo Lauren con una sonrisa. Freyja era la mano derecha de su madre y amiga desde que ella estuviere casada con su padre.

La matriarca Lewis sonrió triunfante mostrando a Lauren la pequeña tarjeta que acompañaba a el arreglo. Los ojos de Lauren se abrieron ampliamente.

- " Las noches que he pasado a tu lado son la luz de mi día"- leyó la mujer- "Espero verte pronto... Bo"- concluyo

Lauren se froto las sienes , Bo encontró su casa y simplemente le mando un presente, en que estaba pensando...claramente no lo hacia...

- Madre...- comenzó Lauren

- Será mejor que invites a esta Bo para la comida del domingo. Quiero conocer a ella.

- No se si tendrá el tiempo, ella es una mujer muy ocupada- intento Lauren, ella no quería que su madre se metiera en lo que sea que ella y Bo tenían . No estaba lista.

- Si esta... Bo , realmente le interesas, encontrara el tiempo.- sentencio la mujer - ahora vamos a comer, tu hermano llego a casa hace un rato y tiene que volver a la oficina pronto.

- Si madre...- respondió Lauren caminando tras ella, mientras miraba de reojo a las rosas rojas con una sonrisa.

Ya en el comedor... Su hermano no paró de hablar de como Kenzi era de eficiente, cosa extraña ya que su hermano no acostumbraba alagar a nadie o siquiera reconocer el desempeño de alguien. Esta chica Kenzi tenía que ser un diamante en bruto.

DEPARTAMENTO DE BO

- Kenz...puedes dejar de comer y poner a mi algo de atención?- solicito Bo a su amiga. Kenzi trago lo último en su boca y bebió abundantemente la botella de cerveza frente a ella. Entonces miro a Bo

- Bo Bo te he dicho que el notario esta fuera de la ciudad , y aunque soy increíble en mi trabajo no hay nada que pueda hacer. Tienes que esperar a que vuelva.

- No puedes hacer que algún otro notario lo haga!?- Bo no veía el problema en ello. Kenzi por su parte entorno los ojos.

- Sería como si tu dejarás que alguien más se encargara de cerrar un trato- Bo se horrorizó , algo como eso sería trágico

- Y que hay de su asistente? Suplente? Adjunto?- Bo simplemente necesitaba que su cliente firmara el "bendito" papel que el notario tenía que entregar y sería la nueva dueña de una preciosa finca a las afueras de la ciudad , propiedad que le fue entregada como regalo por uno de sus mejores clientes y amigos, Rainer.

- Ya sabes que ese viejo no va a ningún lado sin ellos, así que la respuesta es no. Ahora deja que coma en paz antes de que tenga que volver a la oficina, mi jefe por fin volvió al despacho y tenemos mucho trabajo rezagado.

Bo murmuro un "bien" antes de que su teléfono sonara.

- Bo Dennis- respondió . La voz en el otro lado era Lauren y una sonrisa tonta se formó en su rostro- Si, esta bien...no tengo ningún problema...estaré ahí ...nos vemos- su conversación concluyo y Bo se sentía muy bien con ella misma, al parecer las rosas funcionaron muy bien.

- Por la sonrisa en tu cara, es seguro decir que quien llamo fue esa rubia caliente que Dyson me dijo que has estado saliendo

- Era Lauren- Bo parecía ignorar lo que Kenzi dijo- su madre me ha invitado a comer este domingo en su casa- anuncio Bo alegremente

- Wow entonces vas en serio con todo el asunto!?- Kenzi estaba sorprendida, Bo no hacia citas y menos relaciones, esto era grave.

- Que?- Bo parecía salir de su ensoñacion - lo siento, que has dicho? - Kenzi resoplo

- Que si lo tuyo con la rubia va en serio. Lo pregunto porque ahora vas a conocer a su madre y visitarás su casa- Kenzi trato de dar énfasis en las palabras clave "madre" "casa" "conocer"

- Duh...se supone que para eso me ha invitado.- informo Bo como si nada - debo llevar un buen vino !- declaro animosamente saliendo en busca de sus mejores botella dejando a Kenzi en la barra de la cocina.

- Lo tienes mal, Bo Bo...- murmuro con un movimiento de cabeza de lado a lado para después sumergirse en la deliciosa comida frente a ella.


	10. Chapter 10

Bo estaba más nerviosa que el día en que salió del closet a sus padres. Se baño, peino, perfumo y afeito cada parte de su cuerpo; y al no saber que esperar vistió semiformal, con el objetivo de no imponer y si necesitaba correr por su vida tenía el calzado óptimo para hacerlo sin romperse ningún hueso en algún percance. Llego al zaguán de tamaño conciderable y toco el interfono . Le dieron el paso y se estacionó junto a el auto ya conocido. Al menos Lauren estaba en casa. Apago el motor y tomo la botella de vino tinto seriamente costoso y por lo tanto exquisito. Camino hasta la doble escalinata de la enorme casa estiló neoclásico y subió por un lado de las escaleras hasta llegar a las puertas dobles color blanco perfectamente cuidadas.

- Señorita Dennis, siguame la señorita Lauren y su madre le esperan en la parte trasera- indico la joven mucama con una sonrisa. Bo camino tras ella hasta llegar a un inmenso jardín donde una mesa bastante larga estaba ya dispuesta con algunos platos de comida en ella.- pase usted, le avisare a la señora que ha llegado- Anuncio la chica y se adentró en lo que pensó Bo era el camino a la cocina.

En la cocina Freyja canturreaba sobre sus recientes recetas y daba los últimos toques a la comida que ya olía celestial e impregnaba el aire. Lauren no soporto la angustia y robo un bocado de los pequeños canapés de langosta.

- Lauren! - regañaron al unísono Freyja y Elizabeth.

- ...no me pude resistir...- trago el pequeño bocadillo - ...delicioso!

- Lamento interrumpir - ingreso la mucama- la señorita Dennis esta aquí, le encaminado al jardín como me indicaron antes

- Gracias, Jun- respondió Lauren

La chica volvió a sus deberes

- Bueno. No hagamos a la mujer esperar- dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa que hizo estremecer a Lauren, esperaba que nadie saliera herido en las siguientes horas.

Cuando ambas mujeres Lewis ingresaron en la late trasera se encontraron con Bi y Dante compartiendo una carcajada .

- Es bueno ver que se divierten- hablo la matriarca llegando a la cabeza de la mesa ahora servida . Bo y Dante se levantaron de inmediato

- Madre, le decía a Bo como Lauren ya tenía su propio laboratorio en casa a los diez años y como resulto su primer experimento- dijo Dante animado, saludando a su madre y hermana que ahora le miraba con el ceño fruncido- oh vamos Laur! Tu siempre cuentas cosas embarazosas de mi a mis amigos, ya era hora de que yo tenga mi oportunidad - dijo sonriente regresando a su asiento.

- Y yo lo agradezco, me encanta saber más de Lauren- dijo Bo dando a la rubia más joven una sonrisa , luego se dirigió a su madre- señora Lewis...-comenzó

- No señora, me hace sentir vieja, llámame Elizabeth - corto la matriarca seriamente mirando a la morena

- Elizabeth- corrigió Bo dando su mejor sonrisa a pesar de que por dentro moría de nervios- gracias por invitar a mi. Espero que le guste el vino he traído un poco- ofreció la botella a la mujer

- Tenia que conocer a la mujer que esta pretendiendo a mi hija, y es una lástima que yo no disfrute del vino, de ser un tequila o licor de café te lo abría agradecido - dijo secamente.

La tensión era palpable. Dante entendió ante la vista de las tres mujeres que esta Bo era más que una "amiga", sonrió para sus adentros y decidió cortar el intenso concurso de miradas.

- Yo amo el vino al igual que lo hace Lauren así que no hay problema!- hablo- que les parece si de gustamos las delicias que nos ha preparado Freyja ?

La táctica pareció funcionar , todos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a comer.

Elizabeth cada vez que miraba a Bo más estaba segura que estaba cortada por la misma tijera que su difunta esposa. Así que mantuvo un ojo vigilante en ella toda la comida

Dante se encontró encajando muy bien con la morena, al parecer disfrutaban de los retos profesionales , así que intercambiaron números por futuros negocios.

Lauren agradeció que su hija y sobrina hayan salido de compras y al cine porque estaba segura de que Charlotte no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de hacer una pequeña guerrilla por traer "otra de sus pobres jugetes" , por otro lado mirando a su madre sabía lo que estaba pensando y no negaría que ella misma tenía lo mismo en mente.

Bo tendría que mandar a varios de sus clientes con Dante en un futuro para agradecer su intervención durante la comida. Podía sentir la mirada de las otras dos mujeres en la mesa y eso le daba un nudo en el estómago , así que opto por entrar en su modo de supervivencia , su modo profesional .

- Asi que , Bo, es el dimituvo de algo?- por azares del destino Bo había quedado sola con Ellzabeth en la sala de la cada. Dante tenía un asunto urgente que tratar y Lauren se excusó para ir al tocador.

- Si lo es, mi nombre es Ysabeau Dennis. Así se llamaba mi abuela que en paz descanse.- luego sus ojos se posaron en una de las tantas pinturas colgadas en por el lugar , originales si no le fallaba su buen ojo- veo que disfruta del arte- intento hacer una conversación con la que ambas estuvieran cómodas

- Interesante nombre. Y si , digamos que me gusta invertir de forma segura . Por cierto, tu te dedicas a la bolsa?- Elizabeth estaba sondeando a la mujer para obtener una idea más amplia de ella.

- No exactamente. Si incierto en ella y asesoro a mis clientes, tengo una doble licenciatura , una en economía , otra en administración de empresas y una maestría en negocios . Pero soy más asesor de inversiones.- informo Bo de manera segura. Elizabeth levantó una ceja , sin duda esta mujer era inmensamente parecida a la difunta esposa de Lauren, esto era peligroso.

- En serio? - trato de lucir sorprendida- en ese caso podrías decir a mi en donde puedo poner un dinero que no se que hacer con el- insto

- No se si Lauren estaría de acuerdo con esto?- dijo insegura de todo esto

- Mi hija así como mi hijo no tienen ni voz ni voto sobre que hago con mi dinero, cada uno se dedica a lo suyo, sin embargo yo tengo todo el derecho de entrometerme en sus asuntos cuanto quiera- sentencio . Bo suspiro ligeramente

- En ese caso estoy gustosa de ayudar en lo que guste- acepto- que tenía en mente?

- Nada en particular. Por ello pido tu opinión como experta

- Oro?- comenzó Bo

- No, eso es muy simple

- Acciones? Petrobonos? Unos son privados y otros públicos pero ambos siempre son bien respaldados- ofreció Bo

- No, mi edad ya no me permite andar en trámites como esos- descargo Elizabeth .

- Propiedades? No llevan mucho tiempo y sólo incrementan su valor si se sabe invertir.

- Ambos de mis hijos tiene sus propias casas y yo tengo esta y la finca de Vancuber así que no necesito más tierras que obviamente no voy a ocupar - continuo presionando la mujer mayor, si tenía razón con la morena tarde que temprano diría las palabras que ella esperaba

- El arte y antigüedades también es un buen campo así como las joyas...- continuo Bo un tanto incómoda por las negativas y se preguntaba que tan lejos fue Lauren!? Sus ideas comenzaban a agotar se

- Para ello mis hijos y nietos tendrían que apreciar las cosas al igual que yo o las regalarían como baratijas, así que no me parece una inversión segura...

- Que tal invertir con sus hijos?- inquirió casi esperanzada y cuando Elizabeth se disponía a desechar sus ideas una vez más Lauren apareció una vez más . Bo le recibió con una sonrisa brillante

- De que me perdí?- cuestiono Lauren tomando asiento junto a Bo

- Nada- dijo su madre - yo me retiró, ha caído la noche y fue un largo día . Fue bueno conocerte Ysabeau- despidió la mujer esperando una reacción de su hija al talvez no conocer el nombre de su "amiga" más no recibió respuesta alguna. Y Elizabeth comenzaba a pensar lo peor.

Lauren y Bo despidieron a la mujer mayor quedando ambas solas.

- Gracias...- dijo Lauren

- Por que?- Bo no entendía

- Por mantener una sonrisa en tu cara incluso con la quisquillosa que mi madre se comporto

- No fue un trabajo. Realmente me gusto que me invitaran a comer. Fue muy informativo y un tanto divertido. Sobre todo esa historia sobre el laboratorio . Además, me gusta su familia. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo...- confeso

- Es así?- pregunto Lauren sonriendo

- Si. La próxima vez recordare no traer vino - dijo Bo - mi suegra merece ser complacida , así talvez le caiga mejor - dijo sonriendo

- Tu suegra!?- inquirió Lauren en tono burlón y un tanto sorprendida. Bo asintió - ...ya veremos - fue la respuesta de Lauren

Asi concluyo su día compartiendo un beso antes de que Bo subiera a el carro y se marchará .


	11. Chapter 11

- Esa mujer esta cortada por la misma tijera que tu esposa

Era fin de semana y ya hace más de quince días de la visita de Bo a casa de su madre. Y Lauren estaba esperando esto.

- No es como que te tengas que preocupar , no somos nada- y no era mentira , si, continuaban tenía si sexo pero nada más

- Eso dices ahora. Es cuestión de tiempo para que sean algo más que...amigos con beneficios...así le llaman, no?- Lauren casi escupió el vino de su boca ante lo que dijo su madre .

- Como ...?

- Seré anciana, pero no por ello ignorante. Estoy muy al tanto de las tecnologías y demás menesteres.- informo - es esa la relación que tienes con esta mujer? - Lauren asintió - no se si recuerdas. Pero justo de esta manera inicio tu relación con esa mujer- Lauren sabía que a su madre nunca le gusto su esposa, eran básicamente como enemigos declarados.

- Madre, incluso muerta, no eres capaz de pronunciar su nombre?- era increíble - ya sabes su nombre era Nadia- realmente esto enojaba a Lauren.

- Esa mujer- hizo énfasis en la palabra- estaba inmiscuida con el crimen organizado y eso le llevo a que le pusieran un tiro en la cabeza! Es un milagro que no haya pasado a perjudicar a ustedes de una mayor forma, que tu pasando unas horas en prisión !- gruño la mujer

- No lo he olvidado. Pero nadie logro saber quien le asesino . Hasta llegue a pensar que...- Lauren miro a su madre y se trago las palabras en su mente antes de que salieran de su boca . Ella no podía quitar de su mente que talvez, su madre había tomado parte de la muerte de su esposa...alejó los pensamientos de su mente y se levantó de su asiento.- no tiene caso continuar con esto. Me voy, no me esperen para la cena...

DEPARTAMENTO DE BO

Lauren tenía la cabeza totalmente sumergida en el colchón , sus manos sosteniendo un agarre férreo en el hombro y cabello de la morena entre sus piernas.

- Oh... Si! Justo ... Ahhh...- en un instante su mente se volvió en blanco , sólo podía enfocar sus sentidos en el placer que recorría cada terminal nerviosa de su cuerpo, por quinta vez en la mañana y fácilmente una media docena la noche anterior.

Bo tomo cada gota del néctar de la rubia con su lengua dejando besos en sus muslos y labios relucientes de su amante.-...delicioso...-dijo con voz ronca continuando su camino hasta los labios entreabiertos de la rubia que se recuperaba de su orgasmo.- eres hermosa- depósito un pequeño beso en los labios rosas y luego se coloco junto a la mujer apoyandose en un codo sosteniendo su cabeza para mirar a Lauren con una sonrisa tonta en la cara- buenos días...

- ...muy buenos...- dijo Lauren igualando la sonrisa de la morena- ...después de la maratón de anoche no creí que tendría suerte de nuevo tan pronto...-aún jadeante

Bo rió dando besos en el cuello largo y hermoso de la bella rubia en su cama- tu puedes conseguir toda la suerte que quieras...

Lauren rió , permitiendo a la morena más acceso a su piel- ...por mucho que me gustaría ...tengo una entrega de formaldehído en la clínica en...media hora...- Bo detuvo sus acciones y volvió a su postura inicial- además mis cultivos muestra y de control han mutado...

- Adoro cuando vas toda geek...- Lauren dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero no miro a Bo-...bien...vete, pero será mejor que la próxima vez me incluyas en tu lista de cosas que hacer...- beso a Lauren una vez más - me iré a refrescar...- salió de la cama y camino desnuda a la ducha - los ojos de Lauren nunca dejaron de ver a ella- vienes?

Lauren definitivamente tenía tiempo para una ducha...


	12. Chapter 12

Bo entro en el Da Vinci con una hermosa rosa roja en la mano y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Se encuentra la Dra Lewis? - pregunto a la asistente

- En este momento esta dando una consulta, le avisare que ha llegado, si gusta puede tomar algún aperitivo o café mientras espera- ofreció la mujer antes de dirigirse a la oficina de Lauren.

Bo observo la pequeña área de la cafetería, convenientemente ubicada frente a la oficina de Lauren. Bo tomo asiento en una de las pequeñas mesas.

- Que va a pedir?

Bo quitó su atención de el menú en sus manos y miró a la joven rubia frente a ella...la viva imagen de Lauren. Así que, Lauren tenía una hija? O la chica era un pariente suyo?

Charlotte frunció el ceño. Ella había visto a la morena preguntar por su madre y viendo que traía una rosa en la mano, sus intenciones no eran difíciles de adivinar . Ahora sabía quien era el nuevo jugete de su madre . Y ella quería deshacerse de ella rápido.

- Y bien?- dijo cruzando se de brazos y mirando a Bo

Bo simplemente sonrió .

- Un café negro sin azúcar . Eso sería todo.

- Espere un momento...

Charlotte se marchó hacia la máquina de café y preparo el pedido. En un minuto estaba de vuelta , colocando la taza caliente frente a la morena.

- Aquí tiene.- dijo secamente

- Gracias...- respondió ella, aún sonriente. Lo cual hizo que Charlotte rompiera . La joven rubia tomo el otro asiento vacío en la mesa y hablo. Bo miro sorprendida

- Se porque estas aquí. Deja a mi madre tranquila.- dijo

- Disculpa?- respondió sin romper la sonrisa- tu quien eres?

- Soy Charlotte Lewis, la hija de la mujer a quien estas esperando- informo sonriente, si su lectura de la mujer era correcta, esta información le ahullentaria

- Lo imaginaba. Eres la viva imagen de Lauren. Hermosas- respondió Bo

Charlotte frunció el ceño

- Conozco a las de tu tipo. Cada conquista es como un trofeo que les gusta tener y mostrar ...-

Bo no pudo más que reír. Esta chica le estaba dando el mismo sermón que su madre.

- Que es tan gracioso!?

- Lo siento...es que...cuando conocí a Lauren..ella me dijo las mismas palabras...lo siento...no pretendía ...ofender te- explico calmando sus risas- soy Bo Dennis- tendió la mano a la chica- un gusto conocerte, Charlotte

Charlotte estrechó los ojos en Bo pero aún así tomo la mano ofrecida.

- veo que eres difícil de persuadir...- comenzó de nuevo- será grato llevar flores a tu tumba más adelante- dijo sonriente

Ahora Bo fruncía el ceño

- Es una amenaza?

- No, sólo estoy diciendo lo que te depara el futuro de seguir al lado de mi madre. Bueno, siempre y cuando no te gases con ella no correrás ningún peligro. Es parte de la maldición de los Lewis... Te casas con uno de ellos y mueres...

Bo se mantuvo en silencio absorbiendo esta información

- Bo?

Lauren estaba verdaderamente sorprendida, ella no esperaba salir y ver a su hija sentada a la mesa con Bo.

- Dale un respiro, esta asimilando todo el asunto de la maldición y eso- informo Charlotte complacida . Lauren frunció el ceño

- Cuantas veces voy a decir que no hay nada como eso?

- Creo que todos los maridos y esposas de los Lewis pueden decir una cosa totalmente distinta... Oh, espera, no pueden. Ya que están muertos.- Charlotte se puso en pie- si me disculpan, tengo trabajo que hacer, un gusto conocerte , Bo- y se marchó a la barra para atender a nuevos clientes.

- Bo, te encuentras bien?- Lauren estaba un tanto preocupada. Bo salió de sus divagaciones mentales y miro a Lauren.

- Ningún problema! Nos vamos?- Bo se puso de pie y saludo a Lauren- ten, para ti- entrego la bella flor, que Lauren acepto-has terminado con el trabajo?

- Gracias, y si, he terminado por hoy. Veo que has conocido a mi hija

Lauren comenzó a caminar a la salida, Bo a su lado.

- Si, muy carismática y bella como su madre - ofreció Bo riendo

- Me imagino- se burlo Lauren, mientras subía al coche de Bo

- Lo digo en serio. Tiene todo tu encanto- aseguro Bo manejando el auto entre el tráfico del medio día

- No tienes que decir las cosas para alagar ...

- Vamos! Yo soy el vivo ejemplo de lo que el encanto Lewis puede hacer!

Ambas se hecharon a reír.

MAS TARDE ESA NOCHE EN LA MANSION LEWIS

Dante y Lauren compartían su momento de hermanos en compañía de un par de botellas de vino tinto

- Cahrlotte y Bo se encontraron en el Da Vinci...

- Wow, como fue? La mujer aún esta viva!?

Lauren rió en lo dramático de su hermano

- Si. Pero creo que su pequeña charla sobre la maldición de la familia le ha tocado. El resto del día estuvo bastante tranquila.

- Oh, temes a que tu jugete te abandone- se burlo

- no es mi jugete, y no temo el abandono...sólo somos amigas de sexo

- Pasaron de no ser nada, a amigas sexuales!? Esa chica debe ser especial si te ha mantenido atada!- vitoreo Dante bebiendo el resto de su copa

Lauren quedo pensativa, Bo era especial?

DEPARTAMENTO DE BO

Ella no para a de dar vueltas en la cama. No podía dormir. Algo faltaba en ella. Miro al techo blanco sobre su cabeza y cubrió sus ojos cansados con su antebrazo

- Lauren...

Le faltaba la rubia, en su cama para lograr dormir. Cuando había pasado esto?


	13. Chapter 13

-... Si...s si...justo... Ahhhh!... Booooo!

- Lauren!...- Bo gimió al sentir las uñas de Lauren bajar por su espalda, dejando seguramente líneas rojas en ella.

Fue hasta minutos después de su increíble orgasmo que Bo se las arreglo para rodar su cuerpo fuera de la rubia y reposar su espalda en el colchón .

- ...eso fue...

- ...épico...- concluyo Bo sonriendo.

- si, algo como eso...- rió Lauren.

Bo se levantó de la cama y fue por los bocadillos que quedarán olvidados hace unas horas, volviendo a la cama tendió la bandeja a Lauren, que se incorporó en la cabezera de la cama.

- Tinto?- pregunto Bo

- Si, gracias- respondió Lauren tomando la copa ofrecida a la que le dio un gran sorbo , para después tomar un bocado de salami- necesitaba esto- anuncio feliz

Bo sonrió - el sexo o la comida?- inquirió feliz bebiendo su propia copa

- Ambos...- confeso Lauren- ha sido una semana estresante en el hospital ... y Charlotte se niega a hablar conmigo...

Ha principios de semana Lauren tuvo una riña con su hija ya que ella no había pasado a dormir en casa por más de tres noches seguidas...noches que paso con Bo, y no se arrepentía de eso.

- Lo siento...yo- intento disculparse

- No te disculpes, ella tiene que entender que tengo mis propias necesidades , no por que ella tenga este extraño estigma sobre el sexo, implica que yo no disfrute de el, sobre todo cuando es buen sexo- dijo Lauren con una sonrisa y dando un beso a Bo en la mejilla.

Bo tomo eso como una buena señal y dio el paso que tanto quería dar, y pensaba que no daría en toda su existencia.

- Múdate conmigo...- dijo mirando directamente a los ojos marrones de Lauren.

Lauren suspiró

- No- respondió saliendo de la cama, lo que hizo a Bo alarmar se

- Entonces duerme conmigo cada noche...yo...no puedo dormir en la cama sin ti...-confesó

Lauren encontró sus ropas y pronto estaba vestida. Después miro a Bo.

- Como puedes pedir eso de mi que no siquiera estamos en una relación?

Bo lo analizo por un segundo y encontró que Lauren tenía toda la razón , en que estaba pensando? Entonces cambio su pregunta

- Entonces se mi novia- ofreció con sonrisa radiante, haciendo a Lauren reír .

Bo le siguió hasta el baño donde miraba como metódicamente aseaba sus dientes y arreglaba su cabello.

- No- volvió a negar Lauren con una sonrisa. Bo frunció el ceño.

- No!? Porqué!?- Bo comenzaba a enfadarse , a caso Lauren estaba jugando con ella?

- Lo estas pidiendo por las razones incorrectas...- respondió Lauren. Luego mostró a Bo su cepillo de dientes. Uno que siempre traía y llevaba de casa de Bo- pero, comenzaremos con esto...- coloco el cepillo junto al de Bo- el resto lo veremos con el tiempo

- No te entiendo?- y la verdad no lo hacia

- Que es lo que hago cada vez que salgo de la cama?- cuestiono Lauren. Bo analizo su rutina matutina

-... Cepillar tus dientes?- ofreció la morena trayendo una sonrisa en la rubia

- Asi es, por lo que si mi cepillo esta aquí, que significa eso?

- Que no tendrás una correcta higiene bucal porque lo has dejado aquí?

- No. Eso significa que estaré aquí cada día para lavar mis dientes.. Aquí

- Ohhhhh...quiere decir que te vas a mudar!?- su emoción era palpable.

- No, sólo estoy dejando mi cepillo , no todos mis objetos de limpieza, o mis ropas...eso es muy pronto. Tendrás que conformarte con mi cepillo de dientes.

Bo sonrió. Al menos era algo.

- Bueno...- dijo Bo atrayendo a Lauren al raz de su cuerpo- ahora mi beso de despedida...

Lauren se inclinó a medio camino y Bo sello el espacio restante.


End file.
